


At least I'm not as sad as I used to be

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Series: Nursey week [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nursey Week, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: Nursey gets sad, so Chowder and Bitty try to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always emo about Bitty's friendship with the frogs
> 
> inspired by the brownies I baked today

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t alone. Someone had lifted his legs, so they could sit on the couch beside him.

Nursey had come back from class an hour ago, just exhausted – Maybe it was two hours? Naps were always so disorienting right after. But he couldn’t help himself, instant gratification and all. –. His mood had been steadily declining all week and today his energy had dropped to sub-zero. He’d made it back to the Haus and had immediately fallen asleep on the couch.

“Hey Nurse, you up?” he heard Chowder ask. 

Nursey grunted in response. Maybe if he could nap just a little longer, he’d feel a little better.

He felt Chowder touching his leg. Hesitant at first but when he noticed that Nursey didn’t protest, he started massaging it more firmly. 

Nursey smiled. “What did I do to deserve a trademark Chowder massage, bro?” he chirped.

Chowder looked at him with an amused twinkle in his eye. “You think you need to earn them Nurse? I’m a nice person, you know. Sometimes I give them away for free.”

Pulling himself up on his left arm slightly, Nursey looked at Chowder. “I know that, bro. I uhm still appreciate it though.” He let himself drop back down, looking up at the ceiling.

“You want to talk about it?” Chowder asked.

Ah, so Chowder had noticed his mood. Nursey wasn’t surprised. Chow was one of his best friends. Plus, the boy had a real talent for reading people. He sighed. “Nah, there’s not really anything to talk about. Just a bad week.”

Chowder didn’t answer, just gave him a few affirming pats on the leg.

“Hi boys, how y’all doing?” Bitty breezed into the room, his feet already halfway to the kitchen. 

“Hey Bitty!” Chowder yelled, enthusiastic as always at the thought of forthcoming pie. “I’m okay, I think Nurse could do with some cheering up though.” He added the last part with a quick glance thrown at Nursey, squeezing his ankle gently.

“Alright Chow, what’d you have in mind?” Bitty asks, unwinding his three scarfs while struggling to open his coat with his other hand. 

“We could bake something? I see that look in your eyes Bits, you’re itching to get in the kitchen.” Chowder smiled kindly. “Maybe chocolate brownies, they’re Nurse’s favorite.”

“Sounds great! Working with your hands will do you boys some good.” Bitty chirped.  
Ten minutes later, Nursey was looking apprehensively at the pot of hot warm he had been positioned in front of by Bitty. “Are you sure Bits? I can do an easier task, I feel out of my depth here.”

“I’ll guide you through it, don’t you worry hon. Cooking au bain-marie isn’t as hard as it sounds, I promise.” Bitty answered.

Nursey thought back to the few times he’d attempted to bake something in the past. One time at Andover, he had tried to make a mug cake in the microwave. Of course, he’d messed up the measurements and he had had to clean up the giant mess he had created. That was nothing compared to the giant scolding he had gotten from his house counselor. Still, he didn’t want to be a bother so he didn’t say anything.

Chowder must have noticed him tensing up, because he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Nursey, we’re here to help you.” He added cheerfully. ”Besides, I’ve messed up plenty of times! Bitty doesn’t mind, does he?”

Nursey could tell Bitty did mind a little, but he was trying to be nice when he said “Oh no sweetie, I don’t mind at all! I live to clean!” And then more seriously “Really Nursey, learning to bake is all about messing up. I’m here to guide you through it, so you can learn to fix your mistakes.”

That made Nursey feel a little better. By the time he was put on the next task, he was starting to enjoy himself a bit more. There was something therapeutic about beating the shit out of some eggs. 

It had been quiet for a while, aside from Bitty’s music tinnily playing from his phone. Nursey cleared his throat and spoke softly “Do you guys ever get that feeling in your stomach like something is very wrong, even though you know that logically nothing is wrong?” 

He immediately felt stupid for saying his thoughts out loud. Which is why he was surprised when Bitty and Chowder both answered with a sighing “Yeah.” 

“I don’t like it.” It felt stupid and childish, but Nursey said it anyway. 

Bitty wasn’t a big hugger, so he just put his hand on Nursey’s own. Chowder more than made up for that by enwrapping him completely from behind. He felt Chow sighing into his back, before squeezing him one more time and letting go. 

They finished the brownies in silence, then decided to watch something fun on Netflix while they baked in the oven. 

“Oooh, you guys! Let’s build a blanket fort!” Chowder yelled, turning on them with his best puppy eyes. 

“Sure, why not. Lord knows it’s been years since I’ve made one, but it could be fun. As long as y’all don’t make me sit on that couch.” Nursey knew Bitty was indulging them, in the spirit of cheering Nursey up, but he didn’t care. Blanket forts were chill.

Later, when they were nestled deeply into their fort, Nursey closed his eyes for a second. In a short while the rest of the team would slowly trickle into the house, filling it up with noise. He tried to savor the moment while he could. 

Chowder, who had been leaning on his shoulder, pushed himself up a little to whisper in his ear “Let’s try again tomorrow. I’ll be there if you need me, okay? Pinky promise.”

And even though he was twenty. Even though he was supposed to be growing up. Even though he so desperately wanted to be taken seriously all the time, he grabbed Chowder’s pinky with his own and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of Nursey week (prompt: tomorrow)  
> All characters belong to Ngozi. Title from 'At least I'm not as sad as I used to be' - Fun. (One of my favorite songs)
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! I know this one was short and sweet, I just didn't have any other ideas for today's prompt :p


End file.
